Real-time monitoring of industrial equipment such as turbines, generators, and so forth may be performed to ensure that the equipment is operating properly. Operational data may be collected and analyzed to determine whether potential failure conditions are present. If such failure conditions are determined to be present, associated alarms may be generated. Real-time equipment monitoring may also be performed to determine performance trends, provide recommendations to an operator on improving equipment performance, and so forth.
Conventional equipment monitoring systems must be specifically tailored to each installation site where the equipment being monitored is deployed and to each particular deployment configuration. Further, extensive validation is often required to ensure that the monitoring system is capable of effectively monitoring equipment having a particular deployment configuration. Thus, conventional equipment monitoring systems entail significant maintenance and deployment costs and fail to provide for monitoring of equipment across a variety of deployment configurations.